La Pócima
by Vaslav
Summary: Kurama tiene algo preparado para su querido jaganshi. ¿Surtirá el efecto deseado? AUTORA: Tulip
1. La Pócima

**ADVERTENCIA: **YO NO SOY LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC, TAN SÓLO LO TRADUZCO. TAMPOCO SOY LA RESPONSABLE DEL VOCABULARIO QUE APAREZCA EN ÉL, ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLO TAL Y COMO APARECÍA EN EL ORIGINAL.

DEBO ADVERTIR QUE ESTE FIC ES LEMON. SI ALGUIEN NO GUSTA DE ESTE GÉNERO, TODAVÍA ESTÁ A TIEMPO DE VOLVER ATRÁS.

No os entretengo más. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, jeje.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LA PÓCIMA (The Drink)**

**AUTORA: Tulip**

**CAPÍTULO 1: La pócima**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era una cálida noche. Kurama, una vez finalizada su tarea escolar, salió de su habitación.

No había nadie más en la casa. El kitsune bajó por las escaleras en penumbra con una planta entre sus brazos. La planta parecía ser un objeto casi sagrado para él. Mientras entraba en la cocina, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Empezó a trabajar.

Extrajo algo de jugo de las flores de la planta y lo guardó en un recipiente. Estuvo ocupado un buen rato hasta que tuvo una cantidad estimable de poción en el vaso que había colocado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Una vez hubo acabado con eso, preparó chocolate caliente. Abrió un armario y cogió una taza blanca y otra negra. Las colocó sobre una bandeja azul y recogió la cocina. El zorro puso una gran cantidad de azúcar en la taza negra. . . y unas gotas de la poción.

Mientras Kurama subía las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación, empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo de impaciencia. Una cálida sensación se abrió paso en su estómago cuando pensó en lo que tenía en mente para el demonio de fuego aquella noche. O todavía mejor. . . en lo que el demonio de fuego pudiera tener en mente para él.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró al demonio de fuego sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, los brazos alrededor de una de sus rodillas y la otra pierna colgando junto a la pared, como era habitual. La ventana todavía estaba abierta y Hiei acababa de quitarse la capa. Tampoco llevaba puesta la camiseta.

Le echó una mirada suspicaz. El chocolate, tenía un olor diferente. La diferencia era mínima, pero los sentidos de Hiei estaban especialmente agudizados. Observó como Kurama colocaba la bandeja en el suelo y se sentaba junto a él. Como el kitsune no parecía tener nada que decirle, decidió preguntar él mismo.

- ¿Qué le has puesto?

Kurama alzó la vista dando un pequeño respingo. "¿Ha sido capaz de olerlo? Oh, tal vez le he puesto demasiado. La próxima vez tendré que usar una dosis más pequeña. . . Mmmmm, está en topless. . . "

- Oh, es una nueva marca de cacao. ¡Pruébalo!

La sonrisa ansiosa de Kurama desconcertó un poco a Hiei. El zorro tramaba algo. Se sentó enfrente de la bandeja sin apartar ni un segundo sus grandes ojos carmesí de Kurama. Cogió la taza negra (Bueno, asumió que la negra era para él) y dio un largo sorbo. Fuera cual fuera el efecto que ese "cacao" estuviera ejerciendo sobre él, bien, no era malo. Kurama se puso en pie, y Hiei sintió una extraña sensación en su interior.

Kurama pasó por delante de él para ir a cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas. Así estaba mejor. Prefería tener algo de intimidad.

El kitsune apagó la luz del pasillo y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Echó el pestillo, aunque no había nadie más en la casa. El pelirrojo vio que Hiei ya se había terminado su chocolate y recogió la bandeja, moviéndose despacio, sin beberse el suyo. No, él tenía sed de otra cosa. Hiei vigiló al kitsune cuando éste se giró para ir a dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Kurama sintió de repente que le empujaban con fuerza por detrás. Se las arregló para darse la vuelta y ver a Hiei aprisionándole contra la pared. Los ojos rojos de Hiei, habitualmente fieros, eran todavía más fieros aquella noche, aunque con un extraño brillo. El zorro volvió a preguntarse si tal vez le había dado demasiada poción al jaganshi. El zorro abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos color esmeralda al sentir al sexy youkai restregándose contra él y jadear.

Su boca fue cubierta por la de Hiei. Kurama respondió al beso con vigor y rodeó con sus brazos al pequeño demonio de fuego, atrayendo hacia sí aquel delicado pero musculoso cuerpo. Hiei estaba acariciando suavemente los pezones de Kurama por encima de la tela que cubría su pecho.

El zorro sintió un escalofrío cuando Hiei introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, dudando al principio, luego adentrándose en ella para explorar cada rincón, cada pequeño resquicio. Entonces Hiei se aventuró sobre el cuello del kitsune, depositando suaves besos sobre su piel que dejaban un rastro de pequeñas marcas rojas, besándole a modo de disculpa antes de morder otra irresistible porción del cuello de Kurama. Podía distinguir el ritmo del pulso de su amante fluyendo por sus venas bajo aquella piel suave y nacarada y como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, gracias a su sangre koorime.

A Kurama se le hacía extraño el ser acariciado, después de haber sido él el que lideraba las caricias durante aquellas benditas, ardientes semanas que había compartido con el demonio de fuego. Su respiración se agitaba más y más mientras sentía al demonio de fuego tan cerca de él. Cuando pretendió llevar a cabo el mismo sortilegio con su lengua en la boca de Hiei, el youkai retrocedió, dejando al pelirrojo algo decepcionado.

Hiei sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía algo que ver con la bebida pero, lo que Kurama no sabía, era que el cacao no era necesario. Sólo que ahora Hiei tenía una excusa para no contenerse. Notó que se le dibujaba una sonrisa perversa en los labios cuando decidió no darle inmediatamente a Kurama lo que estaba esperando, aunque su propia excitación le empujaba a seguir adelante.

Kurama quiso dar un paso al frente para besar a su demonio de fuego cuando Hiei, de repente, agarró fuertemente al pelirrojo por la entrepierna, apretando y levantándole un poco. A Kurama se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Hiei podía sentir cómo el zorro se endurecía cada vez más. Movió un poco la mano hacia un lado y Kurama se vio forzado a caminar. Sin apartar la mano de donde la tenía, guió al pelirrojo a través de la habitación hasta los pies de la cama.

Kurama notó la madera en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y trató de sentarse. La mano de Hiei le advirtió que no lo hiciera. El kitsune sabía perfectamente lo fuerte que era el youkai, así que decidió hacer las cosas a la manera de Hiei, dándose perfecta cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que pretendía el pequeño medio koorime. Cuando Kurama intentó de nuevo besar a su demonio de fuego, Hiei le soltó y empujó al zorro sobre la cama. Le besó una vez más, presionando para que se tumbara hacia atrás. A Kurama se le veía obviamente confuso. Hiei colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, acariciándole despacio, adentrando su mirada en el profundo bosque de los ojos de Kurama, y le besó de nuevo. Cuando el jadeante zorro trató de devolver el beso, Hiei le empujó contra el colchón, dejando a Kurama con la sensación de haber quedado indefenso.

Hiei sentía que le hervía la cabeza, casi a punto de estallar cuando besó otra vez el cuello de Kurama, lamiendo suavemente su piel antes de cada beso. Cada gemido del kitsune hacía estremecer su cuerpo entero como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara. Empezó a moverse despacio contra la cálida erección del kitsune y sintió como los brazos de Kurama acompañaban el movimiento por encima de su espalda, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba. Su piel estaba húmeda y ardiente, bañándose en las caricias que el kitsune distribuía a lo largo de su espalda, hasta que las manos de Kurama no volvieron a subir, sino que se quedaron abajo, sobre el culito del youkai. Hiei se escabulló, pudiendo observar de nuevo la sorpresa en el rostro de Kurama, todavía jadeante.

Despacio, le quitó a Kurama un zapato y lo dejó caer al suelo. Después, todavía más despacio, le quitó el otro. Kurama observaba como su demonio de fuego le quitaba cuidadosamente los calcetines, tan, tan despacio. Esto hizo que Kurama volviera a impacientarse, y tenía la sensación de que eso era precisamente lo que Hiei había planeado. Gimió una vez más y elevó la vista hacia el techo cuando la mano de Hiei, siempre despacio, se desplazó por la cara interior de su muslo, evitando sólo la zona de su erección. Le estaba provocando. Se apoyó sobre los codos y observó a Hiei mientras éste le desabrochaba los pantalones. El youkai bajó la cremallera tan despacio que Kurama pudo sentirla perfectamente, y él dejó que le mirara mientras lo hacía. El pelirrojo alzó involuntariamente las caderas cuando Hiei llegó al final del recorrido de la cremallera y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hiei presionó su pecho desnudo contra el cuerpo de Kurama otra vez y esparció cálidos besos sobre oreja, su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho, todo lo que le permitió la camisa. Empezó a desabrochar eso también, sin arrancar los botones. No, tenía que hacerlo despacio, muy, muy despacio, aguantando la mirada del kitsune, oscura, expectante.

Kurama sentía la erección de Hiei presionando la suya. No sería capaz de resistir así mucho más, pensó. Hiei iba por el tercer botón y Kurama empezó a gruñir de impaciencia. ¿Por qué jugaba con él de esa manera? Finalmente, el youkai había llegado al último botón, y las manos de Hiei recorrieron la suave piel del pecho de Kurama. Desplazó sus labios hasta el estómago de Kurama para besarlo y morderlo una y otra vez, mientras el pelirrojo clavaba los dedos en los hombros del koorime. El demonio de fuego deslizó los brazos por debajo de la espalda de Kurama, presionando su erección contra el pecho de su amante. Entonces, volvió a echarse hacia atrás, bajando las manos hasta las nalgas del kitsune.

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación cuando vio la sonrisa malvada que se había dibujado en los labios de Hiei se hacía más amplía. Siempre despacio, Hiei tiró de sus pantalones, muy despacio. Kurama hubiera querido ayudarle a quitárselos, pero ya sabía que no debía hacerlo. Con placer, Hiei descubrió que Kurama llevaba su tanga rosa, y decidió dejárselo puesto un rato más.

Kurama se sentía ahora completamente indefenso, forzado a quedarse tumbado así delante de Hiei, que aún llevaba puestos los pantalones. Quería que le quitara la ropa interior, pero no le veía con intención de hacerlo. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Observó como Hiei se desabrochaba el primer cinturón, despacio. Luego el segundo cinturón. Kurama apartó la vista, esperando, jadeando, sudando, excepcionalmente excitado. Sintió algo parecido a una punzada de dolor cuando Hiei le arrancó la ropa interior y empezó a besar su estómago una vez más. Podía sentir las suaves y cálidas piernas del youkai acariciando las suyas y se incorporó con un rápido movimiento para besarle.

"Ja, que te lo has creído", pensó Hiei. Kurama llevaba mucho tiempo jugando con él y ahora era su turno de jugar un rato con el kitsune. Volvió a agarrar al pelirrojo por la entrepierna, con fuerza.

- ¡Todavía no, zorro! – Le gritó.

Kurama volvió a morderse el labio, tratando de obedecer las órdenes del jaganshi. El kitsune sentía los latidos de su corazón como si retumbaran a través de todo su cuerpo y su miembro palpitando violentamente. Jadeando, Kurama obedeció y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada, observando como su amante le sonreía con malicia. Uf, tendría que usar esa poción otra vez. Parecía que funcionaba. . .

Hiei todavía no había soltado a Kurama y se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a su amante tendido de aquella manera, completamente a su merced, tan vulnerable. Entonces, Hiei entró en acción.

Kurama arqueó violentamente la espalda y echó los brazos hacia atrás para agarrarse a la almohada cuando sintió al demonio de fuego moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Para el pelirrojo, aquello era como una oleada de extático placer. Hiei sonrió todavía más ampliamente al oír a su amante gemir más y más fuerte en respuesta al movimiento de su mano. Le llegaba el olor del sudor del kitsune, y decidió moverse todavía más rápido para él.

El kitsune no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, había perdido la cabeza. Era doloroso pero tan erótico lo que Hiei le estaba haciendo. . . Casi no podía ni pensar con todas las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo en aquel momento. En el punto álgido del placer de Kurama, Hiei se aseguró de que su amante pudiera disfrutarlo el máximo tiempo posible. Había aprendido mucho durante aquellas últimas semanas, y aquella noche había aprendido que hacer el amor era tan divertido como recibirlo.

Kurama dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo, ahora jadeando violentamente, todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. También lo estaba el de Hiei, como pudo observar. Hiei se tumbó sobre Kurama y le besó otra vez. El kitsune respondió a los besos y desplazó las manos hasta las tensas nalgas del koorime. Las acarició, recorriendo la piel de Hiei del mismo modo que la lengua del jaganshi recorría su boca. Las manos de Kurama bajaron un poco más y acariciaron la piel que queda entre las nalgas y los muslos. Hiei se apartó suavemente, clavando la mirada en los apasionados ojos de Kurama.

- Ahora me toca a mí follarte – Siseó el demonio de fuego, con un brusco bufido.

Kurama se sorprendió al oír utilizar al jaganshi semejante lenguaje. De repente, se encontró boca abajo, tumbado sobre su estómago. Alzó las caderas, arqueando la espalda y apoyándose sobre los codos, ofreciéndose a Hiei de una manera a la que estaba seguro el demonio de fuego no podría resistirse. Esperó a ver qué pasaba.

Sintió unos cálidos besitos a lo largo de su espalda. Aquellos ardientes besos se desplazaban más y más abajo. Kurama estaba un poco decepcionado de que el youkai no atacara y quiso volver a tumbarse, cuando Hiei le agarró por las caderas y se colocó contra su amante con un movimiento rápido, acomodándose hasta haberle penetrado, y empezó a golpearle con sus caderas.

Al kitsune se le había olvidado lo fuerte que era su demonio de fuego. Dolía una barbaridad, pero se esforzó por no gritar. Ahora le tocaba a él escuchar a su amante gemir más y más fuerte, moviéndose dentro y fuera de él, primero despacio, luego incrementando la velocidad. Fuertes dedos se clavaron en sus caderas mientras sentía a Hiei penetrarle más y más hondamente. Parecía que el youkai se lo estuviera follando como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en la vida. Hiei desató toda su furia, todo su amor, deseo y pasión sobre Kurama, de nuevo moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

Entonces, se acabó.

El pelirrojo sintió a Hiei abandonando su cuerpo despacio y como se tumbaba a su lado respirando con dificultad y sudando copiosamente. Kurama se dio la vuelta, tumbándose de espaldas, tan solo para colocarse de lado inmediatamente al sentir que. . . que todavía le dolía el culo. Hiei hizo que el zorro se girara de todas maneras para cubrir el cuerpo de su amante con el suyo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Una profunda mirada de satisfacción. Los dos estaban bastante cansados y sólo se sentían capaces de mover los brazos. Cada uno acarició la piel de su amante. Suavemente, se besaron.

Kurama no podía soportar ni un segundo más el dolor en su culito, así que rodó para colocarse encima de Hiei y le besó.

Esto continuó durante el resto de la noche. En todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se vio con fuerzas de intentarlo una vez más. Los efectos de la planta habían debilitado especialmente a Hiei, por culpa de tanta "acción" con Kurama, sólo que él pensaba que se debía al chocolate de la bebida.

A Kurama le pareció que la noche había resultado perfecta. Sí, definitivamente, iba a volver a usar esa poción.

* * *

La pervertida ha vuelto, la pervertida ha vuelto¡

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy otra vez, en los dominios de Yu Yu Hakusho, con otra traducción de un lemon fantástico que además es divertidísimo. Como habéis visto, este ha sido sólo el primer capítulo, para abrir boca XD Lo que viene después es todavía mejor.

Hay que ver lo pillín que es este Kurama, ahí, dopando a su adorable chiquitín. Y eso que no había ninguna necesidad XD Esta claro que al kitsune le gusta jugársela. Eso lo debe de hacer todavía más excitante.

Este. . . ¿Alguién se imagina a Kurama con un tanga rosa? Yo casi prefiero no imaginármelo (Trauma, trauma, trauma) Pero bueno, si a Hiei-chan le mola. . .

Bueno, pues ahora me retiro para empezar con el resto de la traducción. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí cuando leí el original. Ah, y espero vuestros rewieus, jeje.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA¡


	2. Mellow

**-------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mellow**

**-------------------------------**

Varios días habían pasado desde que la última vez que Hiei vino a visitarle, y Kurama le añoraba. Se sentaba junto a la ventana buscándole en el horizonte anochecer tras anochecer. Se quedaba allí observando como el cielo se oscurecía, un día sí y otro también, esperando a que apareciera una pequeña sombra volando entre los árboles para darle la bienvenida.

Ya había pasado una semana y Hiei no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Kurama se preguntaba si se habría pasado dándole al demonio de fuego la poción. Ocupó su sitio tras la ventana, como ya era habitual, con los brazos cruzados sobre el alfeizar, mirando a la nada. La temperatura estaba bajando rápidamente con la caída del sol, y el cielo presentaba un amplio abanico de colores. El kitsune alzó la vista y vio aparecer las primeras estrellas.

Más días transcurrieron y el youko empezaba a mosquearse. Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos de esa manera, Hiei nunca se había ausentado durante tanto tiempo. Además, a Kurama no le constaba que la poción pudiera tener ninguna clase de efectos secundarios que le hubieran podido causar algún tipo de daño. Ni siquiera Yusuke o Kuwabara tenían la más pequeña pista de dónde podría estar el jaganshi. Tampoco Yukina, ni ninguno de los demás. Un pequeño charco de rabia empezaba a llenarse en el estómago de Kurama. Eso, y algo más.

**-.-.-**

Hiei se deslizó entre los árboles de NingenkaiMukuro le había encargado que resolviera un asunto por ella. Le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba y, cuando se le permitió regresar al lado de Kurama, decidió quedarse en el Makai un par de días más.

Lo que Kurama le hizo la última vez fue demasiado. En parte le había gustado, pero le fastidiaba que el zorro hubiera jugado con él una vez más. No le apetecía volver al Ningenkai por el momento, incluso sin tener una excusa para justificar el haber estado fuera más de una semana.

Ocupó su sitio en el árbol frente a la ventana de Kurama. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, así que Hiei dedujo que el zorro estaba allí. No ocurrió nada. Normalmente, el kitsune hubiera abierto la ventana para dejarle entrar. Esta era la primera vez que la ventana permanecía cerrada.

Entonces, la luz se apagó. Sintió el ki de Kurama hacerse menos denso, pero no hubiera podido decir si eso significaba que el kitsune dormía o si había salido del cuarto. Se quedó allí, concentrado, la vista clavada en el cristal. Vio que había algo en el alfeizar. Saltó hasta la ventana y vio dos chocolatinas, allí dentro, sobre la repisa.

¿Un cebo?

Quiso abrir la ventana pero estaba cerrada por dentro (¿QUÉ¡Kurama nunca dejaba la ventana cerrada! Desde luego, no si le había preparado un reclamo. . .) Las chocolatinas, Hiei no estaba seguro de si romper el cristal sólo para cogerlas era una buena idea pero, por otro lado, no había manera de abrir la ventana desde fuera. El primer inconveniente era que no sabía si la familia del kitsune andaba por allí y, segundo, no tenía ganas de admitir que le gustaba el chocolate. . . un montón.

Atravesó la casa como una exhalación, cruzó la sala de estar a toda velocidad y allí vio a Shiori en el sofá, con Kurama sentado a su lado, mirando la _caja brillante_. Se encaramó a un árbol del jardín que le ofrecía un ángulo de visión bastante bueno y se quedó allí, observando a su zorro.

Sentía claramente el ki de Kurama y estaba seguro de que él podía sentir el suyo, pero el kitsune ni se inmutó. Ni miró en su dirección ni hizo nada para que el demonio de fuego se sintiera ni siquiera un poquito bien recibido.

En efecto, Kurama le había percibido perfectamente. Aún así, no le daba la gana hacerle caso. Ahora, que se esperara él. Aún así, involuntariamente, notó una leve y cálida sensación en la boca del estómago, así que decidió intentar distraerse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su amante.

Le preguntó a su madre si le apetecía una taza de te. Hiei vio que Kurama se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación, así que corrió hacia la ventana de su cuarto y esperó allí.

Nadie apareció. Diez minutos ya, y nada. Volvió al piso de abajo, para cabrearse de mala manera al descubrir a Kurama de nuevo sentado junto a su madre, con una taza entre las manos y comiendo galletas, galletas que llevaban trocitos de chocolate por encima.

Hiei empezó a salivar, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la baba. Él llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer. El solo ver al zorro mordiendo otra galleta y masticarla lentamente era una auténtica tortura, y ver que Kurama cogía otra galleta y que luego le ofrecía la bandeja a su madre hizo que se enfadara de verdad.

Bueno, pues si Kurama no iba a dejarle entrar, no tenía ningún sentido quedarse allí. Mejor se iría a buscar algo para comer, algún animalucho del bosque, o un pájaro.

Kurama dejó de percibir el ki de Hiei. Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por haberle dado su merecido al jodido youkai pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía vacío ahora que Hiei se había marchado. "No te rindas. ¡Él ha pasado de ti durante casi dos semanas!" Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que dos semanas nunca le habían parecido tanto tiempo siendo, como era, un youko del Makai. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa otra vez. . .

Al día siguiente, Hiei volvió a deslizarse entre los árboles hasta la ventana de Kurama, aunque no era posible que ya hubiera vuelto del instituto. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, así que decidió ir al colegio de Kurama.

Se sentó en el tejado, buscando el ki del youko en cada aula, tan solo para distraerle un rato de la clase con su presencia. Tan pronto como le encontró y estuvo seguro de que Kurama había podido sentirle, se marchó.

"¡Ese bastardo! Ahora en pleno día. ¡Mientras estoy en clase!" Poco a poco, Kurama se irritaba más y más. Luego, cuando se dirigía de vuelta a casa, sintió el ki de Hiei otra vez. Decidió no darle el gusto al demonio de fuego y mantuvo la vista al frente. Entonces, tan sólo dos segundos después, desapareció. "¿A qué está jugando!"

Ya era de noche cuando Kurama miró a través de la ventana, sin querer admitir que llevaba toda la tarde pensando en Hiei. Su madre le llamó, quería que le ayudara con algo. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras la vio esperándole en el piso de abajo, sonriendo con cara de pillina. Shiori le mostró algo que tenía escondido detrás de la espalda.

- He encontrado esto en la puerta. Lleva tu nombre. Me pregunto quién lo habrá dejado ahí. . .

Kurama se quedó parado mirando aquella rosa roja con una notita prendida del tallo. Oh, Inari, otro ningen le había traído un regalo. . . y en ese momento, lo único que él deseaba de verdad era a cierta cosita menuda con un envoltorio negro.

- No tengo ni idea, mamá.

Se sintió extrañamente inquieto. Le habían regalado rosas muchas veces, pero nunca sin una firma. Sus pretendientes siempre querían que él supiese quienes eran, tanto las chicas como los chicos. Extraño.

Había apagado la luz de la habitación cuando bajó a atender la llamada de su madre. La ventana seguía cerrada y Kurama se sintió un poco triste. Iba a encender la lámpara, cuando oyó una voz profunda y oscura.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

Dejó la luz apagada y miró con rencor en la dirección de la que procedía la voz. Sabía que Hiei podía verle aunque él no podía ver bien a Hiei. "¡Asco de visión humana!"

Tuvo la sensación de que había aparecido una leve y casi imperceptible cadencia de tristeza en la voz de Hiei, como si lamentara el haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo. O como si, quizás, lamentara el haber vuelto. Kurama encendió por fin la luz y se encontró a Hiei sentado en una esquina de la habitación, echándole una mirada siniestra.

Kurama tiró la flor al suelo y caminó con paso firme hacia Hiei. El demonio de fuego no se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera cuando Kurama le agarró por el cuello y le empujó contra la pared, gritándole.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¡¿Abandonarme de esta manera¡Han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera le has dicho a nadie dónde estabas¿Y ahora te crees que con una flor voy a olvidar lo solo que me he sentido estos días¡Se me han hecho más largos que toda mi vida de youko, tú, enano bastardo!

Aunque Hiei hubiera podido liberarse fácilmente, se quedó tal como estaba, dejando que los gritos del colérico zorro llovieran sobre él, tratando de mantener una expresión inocente. Cuando Kurama acabó de berrear y maldecir, se quitó su brazo de delante de un manotazo y, en una décima de segundo, empujó a su oponente contra la pared, siendo él el que agarraba a Kurama por el cuello esta vez.

"¿Pero qué. . .?" era como si Hiei no hubiera oído ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Hiei se dirigió al pelirrojo hablándole despacio, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Mukuro me encargó una misión. Una misión muy complicada. Me llevó mucho tiempo cumplirla. Ahora, aquí estoy, tanto si te gusta como si no.

Kurama se quedó boquiabierto, sosteniendo la mirada de los ojos color carmesí de Hiei. ¡Ahora incluso pretendía hacerse el inocente! Se puso en guardia ante las malévolas fluctuaciones del ki del jaganshi.

El pelirrojo sintió que empujaban algo dentro de su boca. Notó el dulce sabor de las chocolatinas cuando intentó masticar aquel "algo" antes de que se deslizara hacia su garganta. "Pero¿cómo. . .?" Kurama pensó que debía de haberse dejado la ventana abierta y las chocolatinas en algún sitio a la vista. ¿Creía Hiei que las chocolatinas. . .? "Entonces. . . ¿Ha venido a darme algún tipo de compensación por estas dos semanas?"

No, definitivamente no era el chocolate. El olor de aquel chocolate no se parecía en nada al del que tomó el otro día. Después de que el pelirrojo consiguiera por fin tragarse las chocolatinas, Hiei se quedó allí quieto, observando su expresión desconcertada.

El demonio de fuego decidió marcharse. Antes de que el kitsune pudiera reaccionar, el youkai había saltado por la ventana, dejando a Kurama solo en su habitación, mirando al túnel dimensional que le servía de entrada al mundo infernal. Entonces, Kurama se fijó en la rosa que había tirado al suelo. La irregular caligrafía de la tarjeta ponía _Shuichi._

- Hiei. . .

**-.-.-**

Transcurrió otro día y el kitsune aún seguía confuso. Algo raro debía de haberle pasado a Hiei.

Al día siguiente su familia iba a volver a salir para visitar a los abuelos del pequeño Shuichi. A Kurama le habían dado permiso para quedarse en casa para acabar un trabajo del instituto. Tal vez entonces pudiera descubrir qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza al jaganshi.

Escuchando a escondidas, Hiei también se había enterado de eso. Kurama tendría que ir a hacer la compra para prepararse la comida después de que el resto de la familia se marchara. Esa sería su oportunidad. Hiei sonrió astutamente ante el astuto plan que empezaba a cobrar forma en su cabeza.

Cuando vio al zorro salir de la casa, Hiei replegó su ki todo lo que pudo para que Kurama no le percibiera. No perdió de vista al pelirrojo hasta que le vio desaparecer a través de las calles ruidosas, caminando con una bolsa de la compra en la mano.

El demonio de fuego probó todas las ventanas y acabó entrando por la de la sala de estar. Rápidamente, fue hasta la cocina, donde sabía que Kurama guardaba algunas de sus plantas medicinales. Estaban en un armario, escondidas detrás de unos platos que nunca se usaban.

Con cuidado, colocó los platos sobre la mesa de aquella cocina pulcramente limpia y ordenada y sacó del armario todos los botellines con líquidos de diferentes colores que encontró. Los abrió uno por uno para oler el contenido. Había un montón. Y Kurama los había preparado todos. . .

¡Ese, ese era! El líquido de una de las pequeñas botellas tenía un fuerte y familiar olor, mucho más fuerte de lo que le había permitido apreciar el chocolate. Parpadeando, puesto que los ojos se le habían irritado un poco al contacto con los vapores de la esencia, volvió a colocarlo todo en su sitio y se guardó la botellita que le interesaba en un bolsillo de la capa.

Tras dejar la cocina tal y como la había encontrado, subió a la habitación de Kurama, bajó la intensidad de su ki y esperó pacientemente a que el zorro regresara. Mientras esperaba, pensó en la manera en que iba a hacerle saber al zorro que había descubierto su secreto. Todavía le picaba la nariz e, incluso teniéndola guardada en el bolsillo, le llegaba el olor de la pócima. Volvió a abrirla para aspirarlo una vez más, y se estremeció ante la intensidad de aquellos vapores. Se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza.

Kurama volvió del supermercado y se puso a ordenar las compras. Ala, ya estaba, ahora podría volver a su habitación y enfurruñarse pensando en el maldito demonio de fuego que le había vuelto a abandonar. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaría en volver esta vez. Oh, había tirado al suelo el regalo de Hiei. . . era una disculpa, y él. . . la había tirado al suelo.

Al entrar en la habitación a oscuras, sintió el ki de Hiei. Pero¿cómo? La ventana estaba cerrada. "Debe de haber entrado por algún otro sitio. . ." Encendió la luz y se encontró a Hiei sentado en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Apartó la mirada un segundo y miró otra vez. Sí, una sonrisa.

Quiso decir algo pero el demonio de fuego se levantó y caminó hacia él. Kurama cerró la puerta y apoyó contra ella la espalda. Aquella era la cara que ponía Hiei antes de utilizar el Kokuryuuha. . .

Hiei agarró uno de los mechones de pelo de Kurama y tiró de él hasta poner al kitsune de rodillas. El pobre y confuso pelirrojo alzó la vista hacia un Hiei con muy malas intenciones y se dio cuenta de que el demonio de fuego estaba, obviamente, disfrutando con aquello.

- ¡Hiei¿qué. . .!

Entonces, el kitsune se dio cuenta de otra cosa. La otra mano de Hiei salio del bolsillo con. . . ¡la poción! Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron desmesuradamente, presa del pánico. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? "¡Él creía que era el chocolate¿Cómo¿Cómo. . .?"

Kurama no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello porque la poción en cuestión fue derramada bruscamente dentro de su boca, regueros de líquido saliéndose por la comisura de sus labios, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta gotear en el suelo. La expresión del kitsune se volvió todavía más alarmada. Se tragó el líquido y miró al demonio de fuego, sintiendo una repentina oleada de calor. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, las imágenes aparecían y se desvanecían tras la silueta de Hiei, que parecía haber aumentado de tamaño y haberse vuelto más brillante, como si fuera a explotar. "Mierda, esto tiene un efecto mucho más fuerte en un cuerpo ningen que en el de un youkai. . . incluso si es una dosis muy pequeña. . ."

Hiei se alejó lentamente del kitsune, caminando hacia la ventana, dejando allí al pelirrojo, en el suelo a cuarto patas.

- Muy bien, Kurama. Así que pensabas que no sería capaz de descubrirte¿eh? Hn, estúpido zorro.

Kurama trató desesperadamente de enfocar la mirada mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía y subía y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos e incluso en su garganta. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas cuando consiguió distinguir al demonio de fuego frente a él, sintiendo de repente que no podría controlarse ni un segundo más¡especialmente porque ya habían pasado más de dos semanas!

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, pues hasta aquí puedo leer. Ahí dejo a esos dos con su colocón de poción afrodisíaca. XD

Me encantan las expresiones de Hiei para hablar de los objetos del Ningenkai. _La caja brillante_ XDDDDDDD ¿Verdad que es una monada, el pequeño jaganshi? Si es que, como para no echarle de menos, pobre Kuramita, juju.

Aix, las peleas de enamorados. . . Hay que ver como son estos dos, a cual más orgulloso. Y tú, Kurama, desde luego te comportas como si fueras un quinceañero de verdad XDDDDDDDDDDD

Estoy muy contenta de ver el éxito que está teniendo este fic. Como no lo he escrito yo, puedo decir que es realmente bueno y me alegro de que os guste. Paso a comentar los rw:

**Rikku-Tomoe: **Por supuestísimo que lo de la poción es una excusa. Lo que pasa es que al chico le cuesta desinhibirse, pero en cuanto se suelta. . . Bueno, ya lo hemos visto XDDDDD

**Mochita-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Me voy pasando por tu página y estoy al tanto de las actualizaciones. En cuanto lo tenga listo te envío el resto de cosas.

**Hitomi chisu: **Jejeje, pues este capítulo ha sido sólo de preámbulo. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que viene en el siguiente. . .

**Yukii: **Gracias por tus amables palabras, snif. Siempre haces que me sonroje (Vaslav sonrojada hasta las orejas) Tranquila, no te preocupes que sé perfectamente que cuando se empiezan a acumular las cosas lleva su tiempo ponerse al día.

**Hana Black: **Sí, sí, sí, todo esto ha sido sólo el principio. Lo mejor está por llegar. Si esto te ha gustado, el final te va encantar MUAAAAAAJUAJUAJUA

**Acid-princess: **Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, incluso por lo de llamarme bitch XD (Tranquila, ya había visto que no lo hacías con mala intención) Lamento que no te guste la secuela, a mí me encantó¡ Es que me río un montón cuando a Kurama le pegan estos momentos de debilidad, jujuju.

**Edith: **Espero que la continuación te haya gustado tanto como el principio. Y tranquila, que la que aquí esté libre de pensamientos hentais, que tire la primer piedra XDDDDDDDDDD

Con esto me despido por el momento. No os perdáis el final¡

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA¡


	3. Mellow II

**----------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Mellow II**

**----------------------------------**

_¡Especialmente porque ya habían pasado más de dos semanas!_

**-.-.-**

Tiró a Hiei al suelo empujándole con el peso de su propio cuerpo, le arrancó la bufanda y le abrió la capa de un zarpazo, aunque con el suficiente autocontrol como para no romperla. Sintió como se endurecía al contacto del cálido cuerpo de Hiei y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba jadeando. Empezó a besar violentamente a su demonio de fuego al mismo tiempo que se movía arriba y abajo, restregándose contra la entrepierna de Hiei y recorriendo con las manos el delicioso y masculino pecho del jaganshi, dibujando círculos alrededor de sus pezones con los dedos.

El demonio de fuego dejó escapar un suave gemido de placer y Kurama le correspondió desplazando una mano desde debajo de su camiseta hasta la erección de Hiei. El youkai alzó las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kurama y exhaló un largo y satisfecho suspiro. En realidad no le hubiera hecho falta toda esa estimulación por parte de su amante, los vapores de la pócima y la presencia del kitsune ya habían hecho bastante. Lo que se preguntaba ahora era qué efecto podría tener sobre Kurama. Tenía la sensación de estar jugando con él. ¡Venganza! Dejó de besar al kitsune y le empujó hacia atrás para que se apartara un poco. Introdujo un dedo en la boca de Kurama.

El kitsune cerró los ojos y empezó a chuparlo con fuerza al mismo ritmo con el que se movía contra Hiei, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del youkai. Sentía como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo con cada gemido que se escapaba de la garganta del jaganshi. Entonces, Kurama se incorporó para sentarse, todavía con el dedo de Hiei en la boca, y empezó a desabrochar sus cinturones. Esta vez se quitó él mismo la ropa, rápido.

Hiei le empujó para quitárselo de encima. No pensaba volver a permitírselo, así que Kurama le forzó a volver a tumbarse en el suelo. El youkai se resistió y, poco a poco, consiguió levantarse para ir hacia la cama.

Kurama sonrió y se dio prisa en seguirle. Sería mucho mejor para la espalda de Hiei hacerlo sobre un colchón blandito. El pelirrojo cubrió el cuerpo sudoroso del jaganshi con el suyo y se aseguró de que su erección quedara encima de la de su amante, presionándola. Pellizcó los pezones del youkai, deleitándose con los jadeos que obtuvo en respuesta, y besó el cuello del demonio de fuego apasionadamente, con urgencia. Sintió las manos de su amante recorrer toda la superficie de su espalda.

Las caricias hicieron que su piel se erizara en un escalofrío. Era como si los dedos del demonio de fuego quemaran y le estuvieran dejando ardientes marcas en la espalda. Le besó otra vez y jugó con su lengua en un largo y profundo beso, moviéndola dentro y fuera de la boca de Hiei. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, mientras los dos amantes rodaban sobre las sábanas. Ahora los dos jadeaban con fuerza, Hiei encima, tras haber conseguido someter al persistente kitsune. Escucho al pelirrojo reír entre dientes de felicidad.

- Ah. . . aaaaaaaah, Hiei. . .

El koorime rodeó el miembro de Kurama con los dedos y utilizó el mismo truco que la última vez. Kurama creyó por un momento que se iba a morir en ese mismo instante. La poción hizo que aquello se convirtiera en la sensación más erótica que había tenido hasta entonces en su cuerpo humano, y eso le hizo pensar en cómo lo hubiera experimentado en su forma de youko. Después de diecisiete días sin aquello, ahora era sencillamente demasiado bueno para soportarlo. Se agarró a las sábanas y tiró de ellas, pero no hubo ninguna diferencia. Hiei le alzó las caderas con su mano libre mientras continuaba disfrutando del espectáculo del éxtasis de su amante. Los ojos esmeralda del kitsune, medio escondidos bajo los párpados, miraban casi con pánico hacia la pared mientras Hiei continuaba estimulándole con una velocidad y una fuerza inmensas.

Todos los músculos de Kurama se tensaron al llegar al punto álgido del clímax. Hiei se esforzó por que su amante lo disfrutara el máximo tiempo posible. Observó como su amante jadeaba y sudaba al mismo tiempo que, lentamente, se derramaba.

Kurama no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse atrás. Ahora le tocaba a él aplicarse con su pequeño demonio de fuego. Hiei se encontró de repente presionado contra el colchón, de espaldas, aunque intentó resistirse. Entonces, ocurrió algo para lo que el jaganshi no estaba preparado.

Largos mechones plateados se desplegaron como una cortina a los lados de la cara de Hiei, cuyos ojos, abiertos de par en par, se encontraron de repente con el rostro del youko frente a ellos. Una extraña sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Kurama. Hiei se preguntó si se debía a la poción, a la euforia o a algún plan solapado que se le acabara de ocurrir. El youko iba a jugar ahora con él como ya lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

Hiei sólo había aspirado los vapores de la pócima, pero eso ya había bastado para que tuviera un efecto completo sobre él. Estaba totalmente excitado. Su miembro, erecto, rozando el del youko, que se endurecía de nuevo. De todas formas, Kurama no hizo nada para complacer a su amante, no todavía. Repartió besos por todo el cuerpo de Hiei, suavemente, con delicadeza. El demonio de fuego trató de resistirse pero el youko era más fuerte, demasiado fuerte tal vez, pero la poción consiguió que el jaganshi estuviera relajado y no fuera del todo consciente de la amenaza que eso suponía. O tal vez fuera el aroma salvaje del youko lo que le causaba aquella sensación de embriaguez.

El demonio de fuego agarró la cabellera plateada y tiró de ella en un intento de apartar a Kurama y a su lengua de su cara. Kurama, por su parte, decidió que era un buen momento para deleitar a su amante con una sesión de caricias, de permitirle experimentar otro tipo de placer.

Empezó a lamer la piel que rodeaba la erección de Hiei, y los ojos del demonio de fuego se abrieron desmesuradamente, presa del pánico. Kurama recorrió con la lengua su erección, siendo recompensado con un profundo gemido que se escapó de la garganta de su amante.

- Ah. . . Kurama. . . para. . . – Sin querer, Kurama le había mordido la puntita al intentar, involuntariamente, metérselo todo en la boca.

El youko abrió bien la boca y esta vez sí que consiguió cubrir toda la erección de Hiei con ella. Esta vez era el demonio de fuego el que estaba perdiendo el mundo de vista. Empezó a gemir, no, a gritar, cuando su amante se puso a chuparle con fuerza y persistencia.

Hiei se agarró al colchón en un acto reflejo, levantando involuntariamente las caderas con cada chupada de Kurama. El kitsune deslizó las manos por debajo de sus nalgas y le levantó un poco las caderas, incrementando así la intensidad del placer que le estaba proporcionando a su amante. Hiei perdió completamente la cabeza, toda conexión con el mundo.

La habitación desapareció e incluso dejó de ser consciente de que Kurama estaba allí por un instante, que le pareció fugaz y eterno al mismo tiempo. Hiei perdió del todo la razón al sentir como se derramaba dentro de la boca del youko.

Ya se había acabado. El youko dedicó a Hiei, que ahora estaba sudando y jadeando violentamente, una sonrisa pícara. El jaganshi trató de tranquilizarse y se permitió entrecerrar los ojos, disfrutando de aquel sentimiento de inmensa satisfacción que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Kurama ya se había vuelto a colocar encima de él. Besó suavemente a Hiei, que ya no podía (ni quería) resistirse a nada. El jaganshi se encontró tumbado sobre su estómago. Introdujo con precaución dos dedos provistos de largas garras en la entrada del youkai, los dos a la vez, recreándose con sus gemidos, con hecho de tener dominado a su amante y de estar manipulando su precioso culito. El zorro, todavía bajo los efectos de la poción, ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más, y se colocó detrás de Hiei.

El jaganshi casi se cayó de bruces con la envestida del sobrexcitado zorro. Una cosa era segura, y es que los efectos de la poción no se habían suavizado con la transformación de Kurama en youko. Kurama empujó con más fuerza y empezó a gemir. Hiei pensó que ojalá no hubiera usado toda la poción de una sola vez.

Kurama se tumbó sobre él, sujetándose a su pecho, sin dejar de moverse. La cosa no iba a acabarse ahí esa noche, lo sabía. Debía tener cuidado de no provocarle a Hiei un desgarro con su desaforada penetración. Esta vez fue él el que se inclinó para introducir un dedo en la boca de Hiei. El jaganshi obedeció y lo chupó, pero se le hizo complicado, literalmente, tratar de colaborar mientras el enorme zorro continuaba penetrándole por detrás.

Una vez más, se acabó. Hiei se desplomó sobre el colchón y giró para darse la vuelta, los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Kurama volviera a tumbarse encima de él. Pero eso no sucedió.

Sintió al youko salir de la cama. Hiei entreabrió los ojos. Estaba un poco colocado aquella noche. Nunca antes se había sentido así en toda su vida. Había sufrido malos tratos desde su niñez y eso le había preparado para todo, pero ser amado y que le hicieran el amor de aquella manera. . . Al principio se había rebelado contra ello aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por Kurama que no podía negar. ¡No podía negarlo! Cuando todo empezó le ponía furioso, pero las noches que ahora pasaban juntos con frecuencia no estaban tan mal como le habían parecido en un primer momento.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Así que ya estaba. Kurama ya había terminado. . . Hubiera esperado más.

¡Había más! El youko volvió a colocarse encima de él de un salto. Tenía algo en la mano. Sintió la erección de Kurama rozando la suya otra vez. "¿Uh? ó.ò" Hiei no pudo seguir pensando en ese asunto porque vio que lo que Kurama llevaba en la mano eran tres bombones. El youko los había mojado con las últimas gotas de poción que habían caído al suelo cuando Hiei se la hizo beber por la fuerza. El demonio de fuego sintió un cálido cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al tragárselos todos de una vez, mirando a los ojos dorados de Kurama.

"El youko es tan hermoso. . .", pensó Hiei, mientras Kurama le besaba el cuello y los hombros. "Tan hermoso, tan ardiente. . ." Se le nubló un poco la vista cuando el kitsune desplazó las manos por encima de su pecho hasta acariciar sus rosados, erectos pezoncitos y empezó a moverse contra él. "Tan jodidamente hermoso. . ." Hiei abrió los ojos y miró a los del youko. . .

Aquellos ojos dorados parecían algo sorprendidos. Los dos amantes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Hiei no entendía por qué Kurama se había quedado quieto. Finalmente, le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez no hubiera sólo **pensado** esa última frase. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se ruborizó violentamente, tratando de sobreponerse a la vergüenza, pero no pasó nada. Estaba allí tumbado, temblando, deseando, esperando. . . Entonces, sintió al youko besarle con pasión. Suavemente, con tanto amor. . . Era toda una sorpresa para él haber descubierto lo delicados que podían ser los youkos al tocar y acariciar, muy al contrario de las rudas y bruscas criaturas que había imaginado.

Sentía que se excitaba más y más, gimiendo suavemente mientras abrazaba estrechamente a Kurama. Los bombones empezaron a hacer efecto, haciendo que su piel se tensara y aumentara su temperatura. No quería esperar más. El youko, que había llegado casi al punto máximo de su excitación, se apartó, dejando a Hiei con las piernas separadas y jadeando.

Kurama acarició nuevamente a su amante, pasando su suave, esponjosa cola de zorro sobre el sexo palpitante de Hiei y se quedó mirando amorosamente el efecto que producían en él sus mimos. Sabía que al demonio de fuego le gustaba disfrutar de la suavidad. Hiei, sintiéndose desbordado por aquella sensación, arqueó la espalda. Jamás había experimentado algo tan erótico hasta aquellos meses con Kurama. Ni siquiera se había atrevido nunca a soñar que algo tan suave pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

El youko dejó de acariciarle con la cola, le alzó las rodillas y se colocó entre los muslos de su amante, entrando de una sola vez, con fuerza, bruscamente, como sabía que a Hiei le gustaba.

Fue increíblemente doloroso y el demonio de fuego gritó, pero aún así, el youko empezó a moverse más y más rápido. Hiei sintió su cuerpo húmedo atrapado contra las sábanas con las embestidas de Kurama, sintiendo la presión del estómago del youko sobre su miembro. Se corrieron a la vez.

Hiei nunca creyó que se pudiera hacer aquello dos veces la misma noche. La poción hacía que incluso quisiera más. Vio que el zorro jadeaba ahora con fuerza. Salió de dentro de él y se tumbó a su lado, mirando a los ojos de aquel que le había dicho que era hermoso por primera vez desde que se conocían.

Hiei le empujó y le apartó de él. No, aquello volvía a ser un juego para Kurama. Quería marcharse de allí, pero no podía escapar de los ojos del youko, parecía que le arrastraran hacia ellos. El kitsune simplemente cerró los ojos y se quedó allí tumbado, desnudo e indefenso frente a Hiei. El demonio de fuego decidió intentar hacerle a Kurama lo mismo que antes le había hecho a él. Pero antes empezó por besar la parte interna de los muslos de Kurama, para que él también tuviera que esperar. Pero el youko no quería esperar.

Abrió los ojos. Hiei ignoró aquellos ojos dorados que le subyugaban y continuó besando el estómago de su amante para, finalmente, llegar a lo que estaba, inevitablemente, a punto de _besar_. . .

Kurama cerró los ojos. "Esto es increíble. Sin la poción Hiei ya era cruel pero, incluso ahora, después de que la he conseguido, me hace esperar. Incluso cuando él no ha hecho esto nunca. . . A-aaah. . .". El demonio de fuego había decidido dejar a un lado su orgullo y dejar que la poción tomara el control. Chupó con fuerza el miembro de Kurama y sintió como su amante prácticamente explotaba dentro de su boca. Los gemidos de Kurama, graves y roncos, sonaban casi animales. Hiei sujetó las firmes nalgas del youko y empezó a moverse con fuerza, incluso con más fuerza de la que Kurama había usado antes. . .

- Ooooooooh. . . Hiei. . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

El youko casi no podía soportarlo más. El gemido se transformó en un grito mientras Hiei se movía a la velocidad de la luz "Probablemente no tenga ni idea de lo fuerte que lo está haciendo. . ." Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Kurama fue capaz de pensar antes de ser transportado por la pasión a un lugar más allá de las palabras. Donde sólo existía Hiei.

**-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente, Kurama se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se preguntó a qué se debía, y entonces recordó la noche anterior. Hiei todavía dormía placidamente a su lado. Lo habían estado haciendo durante horas, atrapados por los efectos de la poción. Afortunadamente, Kurama había guardado otra de esas semillas. Entonces recordó que primero tendría que esperar a que la planta creciera, que floreciera y que luego tendría que destilar los pétalos antes de poder preparar más poción. Además, tendría que volver al Makai a buscar más semillas de esas, y eran especialmente difíciles de encontrar.

Se sentó en la cama de un salto, buscando con la vista el reloj. Luego se relajó de nuevo; todavía era temprano. Sus padres y su hermano ya debían de haber vuelto a casa. Se miró las manos y suspiró con alivio al ver que se encontraba en su forma ningen. Esperaba que su familia no hubiera ido a su cuarto a echarle un vistazo. Le hubieran encontrado durmiendo con un youkai macho.

Se volvió hacia Hiei, admirando aquel cuerpo perfecto tumbado a su lado, de espaldas a él. El pelirrojo abrazó al demonio de fuego y susurró:

- Tú también eres jodidamente hermoso, Hiei.

Retrocedió con sorpresa al notar que los latidos del corazón del youkai se habían acelerado. "¿Está despierto? Oh, bueno. . . Se merece saberlo."

Hiei miraba a la pared con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Nadie, nunca, pero nunca, le había dicho que era hermoso, y mucho menos _jodidamente hermoso. _Se dio la vuelta y miró a Kurama cara a cara.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, un poco tarde, y sin ser del todo consciente de estar formulando la pregunta.

- Eres hermoso, Hiei. ¡Y te quiero! – Declaró el zorro con entusiasmo.

Hiei cerró los ojos y su cara se volvió color rojo intenso. Kurama le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- Te quiero, kitsune – Hiei tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, peor su expresión no era triste.

Con un suave movimiento, Kurama se acercó a él y besó a su amante. No se cansaría nunca de oír decir a Hiei que le quería. Desafortunadamente, el youkai no lo reconocía muy a menudo, aunque Kurama sabía muy bien que Hiei le amaba.

Era sábado y sus padres estarían, probablemente, durmiendo, igual que el pequeño Shuichi, que era el que más tarde se levantaba. Hiei no tendría que marcharse aún.

El demonio de fuego, ya completamente despabilado, se incorporó, como siempre solía hacer. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en la cama una vez despierto. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello. Kurama se dio cuenta y se incorporó también para darle un masajito.

- Mmmmm. . . Qué bien. . . – Hiei bajó la cabeza, disfrutando del trabajo que aquellas fuertes manos estaban haciendo sobre sus músculos.

- Lo sé – Replicó Kurama, innecesariamente, y continuó frotando la pequeña espalda de Hiei.

La luz del sol llenaba la habitación y el demonio de fuego se puso en pie para encararse con el nuevo día, habiendo superado finalmente el cansancio de la noche anterior. Empezó a vestirse, y Kurama, sentado en la cama, bostezó. Su forma ningen todavía estaba demasiado adormilada como para levantarse y se le cerraban los ojos. Volvió la vista hacia el escritorio, donde todavía estaba la rosa, marchitándose lentamente. Hiei había escrito su nombre. . . El kitsune no tenía ni idea de que el youkai supiera escribir, y eso había sido una agradable sorpresa.

Volvió a tumbarse y extendió la manta sobre sí mismo, cuando notó a Hiei encima de él. Estaba demasiado cansado incluso como para abrir los ojos. El contacto del cuerpo de Hiei ya era suficiente para él. Suavemente, le rechazó. Su cuerpo no sobreviviría a otra ronda, no después de la cantidad de poción que había bebido.

Hiei se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Después de abrirla, se volvió hacia Kurama.

- Volveré esta noche – Susurró.

Kurama sonrió al youkai de fuego y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, cayendo en un sueño maravilloso.

**-.-.- FIN -.-.-**

**

* * *

**

AL FIN SE HAN ACABADO LOS EXÁMENES, AL FIN¡

Pido perdón por el retraso, pero es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, como os podréis imaginar.

Tenéis toda la razón en eso de que a Kurama no le sienta nada bien la abstinencia. Hay que ver cómo se pone cuando le hacen pasar un poco de hambre XDDDDDD

Después de trabajar con este fic, creo q ya sé qué es lo que le voy a pedir a Santa Claus estas navidades: POCIÓN DE ESA¡

Y mira que llega a ser goloso este Kurama. A ver si se va a atragantar por querer meterse todo _eso_ en la boca. Eso sí, encuentro un poco guarro eso de que le des a tu novio bombones remojados en algo que estaba en el suelo, aunque sea poción. Muy guarro me parece.

Bueno, pues esto ya está. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros rw´s, que siempre me hacen mucha ilusión. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo este fic como yo traduciéndolo. A ver cuándo encuentro el próximo objetivo.

BESOOOOOOOOOOOS¡


End file.
